An inflatable crib bumper, which may be integrated with an inflatable mattress, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,923.
An inflatable baby seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,902.
A mat with an inflatable cushion, upon which a baby may lie, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,620.
A diaper changing kit is disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,375.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 CFR §1.56(a) exists.